When an automated or autonomous host-vehicle is preceded by a target-vehicle traveling forward of the host-vehicle, it is advantageous for the system that controls the operation (e.g. steering, brakes, engine) of the host-vehicle to have knowledge of the yaw-rate of the target vehicle. Knowledge of the yaw-rate of the target vehicle can be useful to, for example, temporarily allow a closer following distance because the target-vehicle is turning out of the travel path of the host-vehicle.